The present invention relates generally to a plumb bob, and more particularly to such a bobs usable in a gauging apparatus for measuring the height of a liquid stored in a tank.
The present invention comprises a plumb bob formed from a weight which is connectable at its upper end to a measuring strip and which is cushioned at its lower end by a resilient bumper. The invention further comprises a gauging apparatus formed from an elongate measuring strip having a lower end to which the plumb bob of the present invention is connected, serving as a load assembly.
The present invention further comprises a storage and gauging system for a liquid. The system comprises a tank having a base section and opposed top section which are joined by an intermediate section, with liquid received in the tank interior. The gauging apparatus of the present invention is lowered into the tank interior through an access port overlying the base section until the resilient bumper of the plumb bob mechanically engages the base section.